You got me letting go
by Quezacolt
Summary: John is going on a suicide mission. (JohnElizabeth)


_You got me letting go _

_Summary: John is going on a suicide mission. (JohnElizabeth)_

**Author's note: Hope you guys like this one. The song is by Lindsay Lohan, "Very last moment in time". Post The Siege Part two.**

Elizabeth Weir watched the screens in the control room, a growing sense of urgency and regret filling the pits of her stomach, as she raised the radio attached to the collar of her vest, to her mouth.

"Colonel we have a problem." She said loudly as people all over the control room turned slightly to listen. "We may need to give the order to evacuate." Those words cut through her, like a knife plunging into her heart. It had been her dream to unlock the secrets to Atlantis. And now her dream was quickly vanishing like sand in the wind.

_Time stops for no one and moves on unaware  
It's easy not to notice  
It's easy not to care  
Conversation circles  
And money changes hands been standing in the middle  
I've been caught up in the spin  
Out of the confusion  
The static and the noise you got my attention  
It made me wanna live_

She turned as a shadow flashed past her, the words "Elizabeth! Wait!" reached her ears as she turned to see John Sheppard standing on the stairs, and suddenly she felt her world crumble beneath her very feet.

The look in his eyes was serious, he didn't have to say what he was planning for her blood to suddenly run cold. It was common knowledge the Wraith had stopped the chair from working the puddle jumpers.

She stepped forward, the rest of the world falling away, leaving just her, Elizabeth, and him, John.

"You can't!" She was getting hysterical. But he remained calm. He looked at her, each locked in each others eyes as their feelings surface for the other to see.

"I have to. And you know it."

Her heart fell through the floor. They had no other choice, she knew it, and he knew it. If he didn't go, Atlantis would be lost, and hundreds would die. Screwing her face up in angst, she whispered; "John…Go."

_Live its the last moonrise  
Scream just like none is there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love you like its  
A very last moment in time_

He nodded and left, running up the stairs toward the jumper bay. She watched the stairs for a few extra seconds, before turning back to the screens, her heart beating erratically. For a brief second she just stood as people began to once again bustle around her, before she ran past, up the stairs and sprinted toward the jumpers.

John had just climbed into the pilot seat when Elizabeth burst through the door, panting and holding her ribs. Leaping from his seat, he rushed over to her, tears running from her eyes as she watched him move closer.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" He asked, for a slight second, panicked something had happened. Swallowing his fear, his gripped her shoulders as she began to sob, leaning into his chest.

"John.." She choked, "Don't go."

He pulled her away from him and looked into her water filled eyes.

"I have to." He whispered, keeping eye contact. She coughed, tears running down her cheeks. He almost smiled at her sudden show of emotion, as he pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back slowly.

_It seems like I woke up beneath a different sky  
And I'm drunk I want I'm seeing through these open eyes  
All the little ways you move me  
All the pieces you expose  
The illusion I held on to  
You've got me letting go  
_

She pulled back after a second, reaching up with her hand and pulling down his neck, kissing him. He smiled sadly, as she pulled back and whispered, "Let me come with you."

He walked slowly backwards, pushing her gently along with him until she was standing outside, still resting in his arms. He pulled her back and kissed her one last time, pulling away from her as she looked around, confused.

"They need you to live, Elizabeth." He whispered as she looked around, realizing she was on the outside of the jumper. "I need you to live too."

She jumped forward, but it was too late, the doors slid shut. Elizabeth banged her fist along the door, trying to open them, but the Jumper was already hovering. Gently, the jumper moved away from her, rising into the air, and Leaving Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis, sobbing, as she watched the man she loved fly away to his death.

_I just wanna stay here soaking up the rain  
Falling out around me watch the world away  
Let me feel you next to me  
Let me taste the breath you breathe  
Open up the space between us_

_END  
_


End file.
